


Proximity Alert

by mumofthreedevils



Series: Reminiscing [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumofthreedevils/pseuds/mumofthreedevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the week following the destruction of Starkiller Base, Hux is reminiscing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proximity Alert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/gifts).



> This is a very quick fluff piece.  
> It is the first thing I have EVER written and was inspired by Solohux who introduced me to the world of Kylux.  
> Honest opinions about a fledgling piece would be very welcome.

Their world had crumbled around them, literally. Their aspirations, their goals had all turned to dust.  
Mentally broken, physically broken, just shells of their former selves.

Hux stood on the bridge of the Finalizer staring through the viewport trying to look as collected as he could and failing miserably.  
In the week following the destruction of Starkiller Base he had done his best to pull his remaining troops together and show strength and give encouragement and be the strong leader, the General he was before, but there was one thing in his way. One thing taking over every waking moment. Kylo Ren.

That one thing had been there from the moment it appeared on the Finalizer so many months ago. Argumentative, antagonistic, destructive, disobedient, no regard for chain of command and….. totally beautiful.  
Hux had found the new Commander completely intoxicating but totally infuriating from the minute he set eyes on him.  
The masked mystery was extremely alluring but when the mask came off at an informal meeting over dinner one evening, Hux had found himself completely winded at just how breath taking his new Commander was. Surprisingly young looking, thick waves of long, almost black hair, deep pools of brown or were they green eyes? He could never tell, in different lights they seemed to change. His features were haphazard and awkward but worked well together and his lips….. oh those full luscious lips. He was completely enamoured.

It was at that dinner that Hux had let his defences slip. He was watching Ren eating as if he hadn’t eaten in a week and enthusiastically talking about his appointment to the Finalizer that he didn’t notice when Ren too had stopped what he was doing to watch Hux.  
Hux was projecting his thoughts and feelings and Ren was unable to avoid reading them.

Ren coughed loudly to pull Hux back to the present.

Hux had flushed with embarrassment but Ren assured him that the feelings had been mutual.  
The conversation at dinner that night took an interesting turn. Their command styles may have been like oil and water but their private lives were most definitely like they had been tailor made for each other.

The relationship had flourished quickly with working hours being kept completely separate from private hours. Ren’s temper would invariably let loose occasionally on the Finalizer’s expensive equipment and Hux would be exasperated by it but would ultimately end up forgiving Ren that very same evening.  
It was hard to stay angry with Ren for long. There was hardly a night that passed that they didn’t share.  
Hux was overwhelmed by the knowledge that this annoying, exasperating man was all he needed to make him happy. 

And now this man was incapacitated. Recovering from almost fatal wounds. Sedated and watched over by droids.

Hux felt sick at the thought of the moment he’d found Ren bleeding out and dying in the snow on Starkiller Base moments before it exploded into history.  
A near fatal wound to his gut and an ugly gash that ran across his beautiful face and down across his right shoulder.  
The shuttle journey back to the Finalizer had been fraught as Ren had quite literally been out of his mind with rage and pain. No-one could get close to him without being thrown against the bulkhead with the force. It was a lucky shot by one brave trooper that landed Ren with enough sedation to calm the situation and allow Ren to be taken care of medically.

Hux knew now that Ren had killed his own father before being confronted…. and bested…. by the Traitor FN-2187 and ‘the girl’. Ren was embarrassed, furious and out of his mind by the time Hux had found him laying in a pool of his own blood and ready to die.  
The decision was made to keep Ren sedated. Not just for his own safety but for the safety of the medical crew on their return to the Finalizer.

For three days Ren had been on death’s door and then, as his vital signs began to normalise, the decision was made to remove any personnel from Ren’s surroundings for their own safety.  
Ren was stable and as he got stronger there was no telling how effective the sedation would be and what state of mind he would be in if he were to wake.  
He could be watched by droids. Any change in his condition could be reported and acted on if needed.

Now, another 4 days later, standing on the bridge of the Finalizer, Hux had an uncomfortable feeling.  
It felt like someone digging around his mind. A tingling and not unfamiliar feeling.  
His heart started pounding as he realised that Ren was reaching out to him from the medical bay.  
Ren was panicking. Unable to move. Not knowing quite where he was and he was reaching out for something familiar.  
He found Hux.

Hux handed over the bridge to his visibly flustered next in command and left before he could be questioned.  
He headed for the medical bay not knowing what he’d find when he got there and without thinking he walked straight into the bay where Ren had been recovering forgetting about the proximity alert that had been put in place to alert him of any unsuspecting crew member getting too close to potential danger.

After quieting the alarm, Hux looked over at the sleeping form of Ren.  
He was pale but breathing steadily. There was a fine film of perspiration on his skin but the look of anguish on his face was something Hux would never forget.  
He immediately stepped over the space between them and took Ren’s hand in his own and squeezed.  
The anguish dissipated from Ren like ice melting in a glass….. and he squeezed Hux back.  
Hux was overwhelmed with uncontrolled feelings of warmth and happiness and he realised that he’d come so close to losing this.  
So close.  
He was never going to come this close again.


End file.
